Cora
Cora is a black she-cat with a bitten ear and amber eyes.Revealed in SkyClan's Destiny, page 142 History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Cora and her friend Stick find Firestar when he is lost in Twolegplace, very weak and still searching for Sandstorm. He is sleeping under a tarp, and Cora tells him that he couldn't stay there, since Twolegs move in and around the place all the time. As soon as he gets up, she tells him to follow. She and Stick then lead him to a place where many of the Twolegplace cats gather, and shows him where he can drink. Firestar is at first reluctant, and Cora snaps that they haven't poisoned the water. She also brings him a sparrow. She and Stick introduce themselves. :When Firestar asks about finding Sandstorm, Stick tells him other cats come to the clearing sometimes, and that they might have seen her. She and Stick decide to wait with Firestar to introduce him to the other cats. She goes with Stick to a shady spot beneath a tree, shares tongues for a while, and then they curl up for a nap together. :When the cats arrive, she tells Firestar about some of them, including a cat named Coal, who she says is the biggest boaster around. She introduces Firestar to Shorty, who had seen Sandstorm, and telling the cats about her. He had helped her fend off some Twoleg kits. Firestar wants to start looking immediately, but Cora insists that he rest for the night, saying he looks "dead on his paws." :The last time she is seen is when she tells Firestar to come back here if they can't find Sandstorm and that she'll ask around some more to see if they can find out anything else. Firestar is grateful to her as he leaves with Shorty. SkyClan's Destiny'' :Cora first appears when she, Stick, Coal, and Shorty trespass onto SkyClan territory. Patchfoot, Cherrytail, and Sparrowpelt bring them to camp. Cora tells Leafstar that she and her friends could learn a lot from the SkyClan cats: how to hunt, guard their territory, and to protect themselves. During their discussion, Sagepaw begins to wail, frightening Cora. Leafstar assures her that the apprentice is fine. :The four cats participate in a training exercise that Sharpclaw created. When Bouncefire jumped on Cora, she let her body go limp then threw him off. :In Stick's flashback, Cora is shortly seen prodding him awake. Percy is hurt by Misha, so Cora cleans him up by licking away the blood from his fur. She is briefly seen a few later times with Stick, Shorty, and Coal. :Shorty and Cora go on a border patrol with Leafstar, Frecklepaw, Ebonyclaw, and Patchfoot. Leafstar smells rats, and when Shorty asks if they could hunt them, Leafstar is nervous, remembering the rat fight that killed Rainfur. She turns down Shorty's offer to hunt the rats, saying that they need to check out the place where the smell is coming from. While searching, Cora discovers some chicken, and offers it to the cats, who reject it. Patchfoot remarks that it "looks as if it had been dead for a moon," to which Cora responds that where she's from, they would be glad to eat it. :Cora is seen yowling at the rats during the battle to frighten them out of the mound. She is one of the cats with the worst wounds. After the battle, Echosong instructs her to lay out in the sun. She does as she is told and goes to lick Waspwhisker's pelt to clear the blood. :Leafstar startles Cora, who asks if she was looking for one of the warriors. When Leafstar says that she was just about to go hunting, Cora asks if she could join, and Leafstar agrees. When the SkyClan leader catches a thrush, Cora is impressed. Leafstar offers to show her how to catch it, but the visitor turns down the offer, saying she doesn't think it's worth it. This confuses Leafstar, who asks if she is planning on leaving soon. Cora becomes awkward and says she isn't sure. The two cats then work together to catch a squirrel. : :Cora, Stick, Coal, and Shorty are made warriors, but keep their names. : :She takes part in scaring the Twolegs who kept Petalnose and Shrewtooth locked up. Cora is one of the cats who leads the dog away, since she was mentioned to be one of the fastest runners. :An injured Twoleg kit is discovered on SkyClan territory; Leafstar, Sharpclaw, Snookpaw, Cora, and Cherrytail go in search of her family, but are stopped when a flowerpot is thrown at them. They later find the Twoleg's backpack and successfully use it to lure her parents onto the trail leading to their daughter. :Leafstar catches a few of the warriors in the Twolegplace at night, and Cora tells Stick that SkyClan has a right to know what is going on. Stick is the one to tell her that he and his friends didn't come to join the Clan, but that they need their help; Leafstar agrees when they ask for help fighting their enemy, Dodge. : :The warriors arrive at Dodge's camp and attack. Shorty and Cora are seen wrestling with a ginger and white tom. After the battle, Cora thanks Leafstar for everything she and her Clan had done, then goes home. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Rogue Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Warriors